danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lillian Falk
|height = |weight = |bmi = |chestsize = }} Lillian Falk is one of the visitors of the series written by TheConeZone, Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy and one of the participants of the mutual killing game, Killing Mansion Life. History Early Life Lillian wasn't as studious as she was now. Back when Lillian was young, she was not a kindhearted, respecting child, but rather the opposite. She was a rule breaker, sassy, and very predictable, liked by a few and despised by a lot, yet nobody was scared of her. Everyone just thought that it was just her needing attention or a phase, so they didn't take it seriously. The rules that Lillian broke were both in school and at home. Although she was yelled at and scolded, she still broke some rules and not learning the lesson. Eventually, her parents came up with a solution, by not caring. Surprisingly, not paying attention to the little rascal is a very affective strategy of changing Lillian's behavior, as she was breaking the rules and do that horrible stuff just so people can witness her "excellence". Later, she did change and is now good. She became a studious person, also applying a job as a tutor for children. She then received a letter from an unknown sender inviting her to play a game at a mansion. She kindly accepts it without her parent's permission, as she proven herself to take care of herself alone, and because she has become much older. She packs her stuff, drove to the area, and starts of as, the Ultimate Tutor. Name and Development The name Lillian means "symbol of innocence; purity; beauty", and the name Falk means "falcon". Appearance Lillian Falk is quite short and tanned skinned. She has orange hair that is tied in thick pigtails. She wears a pink inner singlet and sky blue folded jeans and white women strap shoes. In addition, she wears a white open jacket and a silver necklace. Personality Lillian has changed from her past self, a rude rebel with little to no morals. She before would be reckless and break rules, seeing as she hated rules when she was young. She seemed rules as controlling and when having to follow them, she would feel imprisoned without the free will to do anything she wants. As she grew older, Lillian had become more mature and reduced the rule breaking streak, rather then keeping it going. She has seen what the are for, and is now changed. Lillian is now full of virtue and has a high goal for her future. As she changed, she had grew new traits, being more mature and responsible, but still is the sweet lovable child she was. Some of her traits are still in her, but Lillian can control that behavior. One of them is being sassy. She is sassy before, and she is still now. She has got new ones, didn't let go of some, and some had converted. But even if she changed, she was still Lillian. Lillian then grew a dislike for impersonations. Impersonations such as voice impersonation, identity impersonations and much more. She dislikes then, thinking their disrespectful, even though she had done them before. She also grew a big fear for blades, having the phobia called Aichmophobia. Skills and Talent Ultimate Tutor She gained the title as the Ultimate Tutor, granting her the image of her being an idol of younger children. She is very studious and knows a lot of knowledge upon many subjects, topics and much more. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Along with the other visitors, his picture was created thanks to Avatar Maker Charat. Navigation